Potara Fusion
The Potara Fusion is the special ability of the Potara Earrings created by the Kaioshin, which they worn as casual accessory for Kaioshin. 'Overview' The Potara Fusion, again, is a special ability of the Potara Earrings. The true reason of this ability was very much a mystery but it can be used to ascend to the title of Grand Kaioshin or to combat a powerful opponent. According to Old Kai, the Potara Fusion is much stronger then the Metamoran Fusion. Unlike the Metamoran Fusion, Potara Fusion does not need any synchronize dances and equal Power Level whatnot. In order to activate the Potara Fusion, the wearers must remove one Potara Earring the opposite ear of one another. The earrings then activates and reacts to each other like a magnet, which pulled the wearers toward each other and collided, combining their body as one. Unlike the Metamoran Fusion, the fused warriors wears the combined attires of their fusees and they wears the Potara Earrings on their ears. Once fused, one of the fusees who is the most dominate have the original personality and voice of the said dominated fusees but if the fusees are near equal, they will have a combined personality of the fusees with synchronize voice. 'Powers & Multiplication' Unlike the Metamoran Fusion where the fusees must have equal power level to fuse, the Potara Fusion combines the fusees' maximum Power Level togethers and boost it at unspeakable level greater then the Metamoran Fusion. Just like the Metamoran Fusion, the Potara Fusion has no official confirmation of how much power boost the Fusion grants, only with Old Kai's confirmation that it's stronger then the Metamoran Fusion. Aside from several speculation, the most possible speculation is x50 multiplication. The Fused Warrior inherited all the fusees' powers and abilities along with their techniques, as well as exclusive techniques avaliable for them. If the fusees have transformations, the Fused Warrior can easily gain access to the transformation without required trainings. Any Fusion with a Kaioshin allows the Fusion Warrior to utilize the Time Ring to freely travel between time and space, and shield them from fading from existence if their past selves were killed. 'Weaknesses' The issue of the Potara Fusion is that it's a permanent, thus the Kaioshin will remained fused even after death. Even if a Kaioshin fused with a mortal, the result is still permanent. However, if the Potara Fusion was used by two mortals (i.e. Saiyans, Earthlings, etc...), the Fusion will last for at least an hour. Just like the Metamoran Fusion, if the Fusion Warrior used unnatural transformation such as Super Saiyan Blue, the massive amount of unspeakable power will deplete the Potara Earrings' energy at much faster pace. If the Saiyans fused while one of them or both are in the transformed state (i.e. Super Saiyan), the Fusion Warrior will be locked in the transformation and cannot power down, thus it will cause severe strains on their body and shorten their life-span. 'Usage' ''Original Dragon Ball Z Continunity 'Prior Dragon Ball While Elder Kaioshin was reading manga in the Kaioshin World, an Old Witch snuck up behind him and snatched off one of his Potara, believing it'll look good on her and began to wear it on her opposite ear. Elder Kaioshin attempted to stop her but failed as she wore it, the earrings reacted and they both unwillingly fused into Old Kaioshin. '''Fusion Saga After Super Buu absorbed Super Gotenks 3 and Piccolo Jr. to power up enough to overpower Mystic Gohan, Old Kaioshin explains Son Goku, Shin and Kibito about Potara Fusion then ordered Shin and Kibito to remove one earring, which cause them to fuse together into Kibitoshin. Kibitoshin believed that he can aid Goku to fight Super Buu but Old Kaioshin told him he's nowhere near Super Buu's Power Level, meaning he's just an example. Old Kaioshin gave up his life essence for Son Goku to be alive again then he head to Earth with the earrings via Instant Transmission, as Old Kaioshin tasked him to fuse with Gohan to defeat Buu. Once Goku arrived, he slice Buutenks in half with a Destructo Disk then tossed the Potara Earring to Mystic Gohan but he failed to catch it and lost sight of it. Goku stalls Buutenks as Super Saiyan 3 while Gohan search for it. Once Gohan finds it, Gotenks' Fusion wore off and removed a third of Super Buu's powers. Goku got very confident that Gohan can easily defeat Super Buu now but his confident dash away as Super Buu commands his severed limp to grab and absorbed Gohan into his body, powering up to a massive level. Goku was trapped in a corner as he searched for the perfect fighter to fuse but Tien Shinhan was unconscious, fusing with Dende will render the Dragon Balls powerless, and Hercule lacks knowledge of ki. Having no choice, Goku was prepare to fuse with Hercule but then sensed Vegeta arriving on Earth via Fortuneteller Baba, as King Yemma believed Goku will need Vegeta's help. Goku immediately teleports to Vegeta and offered him to fuse with him but Vegeta's pride won't let him. Buuhan arrived and engaged the Saiyans, easily besting them. Goku once more plead Vegeta to fuse but Vegeta yelled at Goku, revealing that he discovered Goku's ability to become Super Saiyan 3 and was deeply angered that Goku hid it away from him. Goku had enough and told him how Super Buu devoured everyone including Bulma then absorbed Piccolo, his sons and even Trunks. Learning the fate of his wife and son, Vegeta finally accepted the offer. Goku and Vegeta finally fused together and formed Vegerot. Vegerot battled Buuhan and outclass him in both base and Super Saiyan forms (though Old Kaioshin comments Vegerot's base form is enough to defeat Buuhan). After the long clash, Vegerot succeed of tricking Buuhan into absorbing him and used Saiyan Shield to avoid being fully absorbed. However, an hour had passed and when Vegerot drop the shield, he splits back into Goku and Vegeta. (it was originally speculated that Super Buu's innards disrupted the earrings' magic). The attempts of fusing back into Vegerot was rejected twice, due of Vegeta's pride and Goku's dislikes of staying fused forever (not aware mortal-type Fusion lasts for an hour). 'Goku Black Saga' The Potara Fusion made its return when Future Zamasu managed to escape the vase after getting caught by the Ma Fu Ba technique performed by Future Trunks (due of Goku forgetting to add the Demon Seal). Weaken and see the Z-Fighters had found a way to elimenate him despite his immortality, Black informed him that they shouldn't continue underestimating the mortals any further. Declaring to display the true power of a god, Future Zamasu removed one of his Potara Earring then he and Black fused together to form Fused Zamasu, who was locked in Super Saiyan Rose state due of Black fused under that form. Fused Zamasu had proven to be unspeakably powerful and make quick work on the Saiyans, all while being suppressed. However, after he was injured by Super Saiyan Blue Goku's fully-powered God Kame Hame Ha, his whole right side of his body becomes mutated and oozing. TBA 'Fusion Warriors' 'Trivias' *In Dragon Ball Super, after the Resurrection F saga, Kibitoshin visited Planet Namek and requested the Namekians to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the fusion. It shows that the wish-granting powers of Eternal Dragon can undo the Potara Fusion. Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Techniques Category:Fusions